


stay with me? ('till the end of time)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some days are lazy days. their anniversary makes for an excuse for one, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me? ('till the end of time)

**Author's Note:**

> for jj project's 3rd anniversary.

it's that day again.

 

once a year, the entire got7, sans jaebum and jinyoung, gather themselves in their favourite articles of clothing, accessories, whatever else they might need for the day, and meet each other at the door of their apartment at 7 in the morning, precisely 15 minutes before either of the two wakes up. they then disappear out the door with a hastily thrown together breakfast - courtesy of bambam and yugyeom - on the table, not to return until 10 that night.

 

it's been like this for two years. this time isn't any different.

 

the first time it'd happened, mark and bambam had had to drag the others out the door. being the two that had trained for the longest, they knew about jaebum and jinyoung more than the others did. youngjae, poor youngjae, had just been introduced to them as the last member of the group. confused and not knowing anything, he'd been dragged out the door at the crack of dawn without any explanation whatsoever. needless to say, he'd been nothing less than terrified.

 

but it was a routine they were now used to. the two people they so adoringly called their parents had, in essence, their anniversary that day. sure, it wasn't an actual anniversary, since they'd drifted together some time during their jj project promotions, collided, and then never separated since, they didn't have an actual anniversary to celebrate.

 

jackson and bambam took it upon themselves to make sure that they celebrated the one they actually did have every single year.

 

so it was, as usual, that jinyoung woke up to an empty apartment. unless you counted jaebum by his side, which he did not. graciously, youngjae had slipped into jinyoung's single room the night before this day, snuggling himself into the covers and basically owning the entire room. the maknae line then proceeds to have the loudest pillow fight that building has ever witnessed until mark almost slams the door down, yelling about jackson needing his sleep from his tiring schedules.

 

they'd quietened down, then, jinyoung thanking all the gods he knew of as he settled himself down beside jaebum, tossing the covers over the both of them.

 

so here he was now, awake in bed with the one he adored above all others, staring down at him as he slept. he sat up, letting the covers pool around his waist, bare from when jaebum had taken their tops off, mumbling something about the lack of air conditioning and maknaes having the best of everything - jinyoung having air conditioning in his room normally notwithstanding - and pulling jinyoung closer. he hadn't had the chance to say anything against it, but he took it in his stride. while normally the strict leader, there were times when one just didn't question im jaebum.

 

"why're you staring?" he heard. jinyoung turned to look down at jaebum, shaken out of his thoughts. the other was blinking blearily at him. it was rather endearing, he thought, the way jaebum's hair was messed up and the way he was trying not to open his eyes lest he wake up fully. he was so very obviously in that zone between sleep and wakefulness that jinyoung couldn't help but lean down to kiss him.

 

there was a little cringing at morning breath, but otherwise it woke jaebum enough to have him wrap his arm around his waist and pull him above him. jinyoung braced himself above jaebum, but jaebum kept yanking at him until he gave in, giggling into the kiss and leaning his full weight onto jaebum.

 

"good morning," jaebum mumbled against his lips. jinyoung returned the greeting, sighing happily against jaebum's cheek as he brushed a kiss over it.

 

"breakfast?" jinyoung asked, sitting up. jaebum stared for a little bit, letting his fingers trail over the lightly sculpted shadows of his abdomen, marveling at how beautiful his love was.

 

"sure," came the reply, albeit a little late. jinyoung smiled, rolling off jaebum and standing up to stretch out his kinks, tossing a shirt on and quickly making his way into his bathroom. he could hear jaebum clanking around in the other, and the familiar sounds brought another smile to his face.

 

upon arrival at the coffee table, jinyoung laughed. there was a pot of ramyun, the soup in the pot and the noodles in a separate bowl. jinyoung knew that it was the maknae's consideration that the noodles would get too soggy, but jinyoung knew that jaebum preferred them softer, so he added the noodles to the still somewhat warm pot of soup. there was also rice and a bunch of side dishes that looked like yugyeom's mother's specialty, and jinyoung was overwhelmed by how much the others had done for them, even if it was just breakfast.

 

jaebum slid onto the couch next to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, breath minty fresh. the thought made jinyoung laugh, and when jaebum sent him a questioning glance, he shook his head. jaebum gave him a pout but said nothing, quickly digging into the ramyun like a child.

 

jinyoung shovels the rice into his mouth, slowly taking jaebum's features in. jaebum is not a man, somehow, yet not a boy, and it's interesting. jinyoung knows of the way jaebum can turn from devilishly sexy to unbearably adorable in seconds, knows of the way he can exude the aura of a leader yet turn into an idiot in the same amount of time. there's so much to the enigma of im jaebum and jinyoung wants to know it all.

 

they spend the day, after washing up together and flinging soap suds at each other, on the couch, mostly. they kiss, gentle touches and baby steps, jaebum hovering above jinyoung and jinyoung sitting in jaebum's lap and lying side by side. there's a lot more hesitance in the way they kiss now as compared to before, but rather than it being sad, jinyoung knows that this is an effect of growing up. of maturing.

 

now they know that they can't kiss as they did in the past. sloppy and full of teeth, marking each other down their bodies, it had been dangerous. too dangerous. now it's soft and hesitant, but no less loving. they know how to love each other and when to love each other. it's not a bad thing, all things considered, and jinyoung always smiles at the thought that this is how far they've come, that they can communicate without words.

 

jaebum's hands trail up jinyoung's side, slightly ticklish, but it feels and means the world to jinyoung. he leans into the gentle touch, sighing happily and nuzzling into jaebum's neck. he's so comfortable, so at peace here, kissing jaebum, loving jaebum, embracing jaebum, and it's the best that he's felt in months.

 

"happy anniversary, 'rong-ii," jaebum murmurs against his lips, pressure like a snowflake falling onto a snowbank. jinyoung's lips pull up into a smile at the same time jaebum's does. "love you."

 

"m'love you, too," jinyoung replies, voice as soft as jaebum's. he wraps his arms around jaebum's shoulders, anchoring himself to the other, never wanting to let go. "happy third anniversary, hyung."

 

it's like this that they fall asleep, on the couch, huddled in each other's arms. the sun sets on them, its rays of light filtering through the windows and shining onto their entwined bodies, as though blessing them. it's a comfortable doze, warm and loving, their breaths puffing against each other's neck in declarations of love and promises. it's quiet, it's peaceful.

 

that is, of course, until it's ten at night and their rowdy bunch of kids slam open the door. then, jaebum will awaken, disgruntled, jinyoung will be laughing, they will be plied with presents and congratulations. jackson will make crude remarks, bambam will be posting things onto his instagram account about his 'parents'. mark will smile at them knowingly, yugyeom will be babbling excitedly, youngjae will be trying to cheer jaebum up from being abruptly awoken.

 

their family is dysfunctional, yes.

 

but for now, the sun has yet to set. for now, jinyoung and jaebum sleep. for now, the world blankets them in its quiet and wishes them happiness until the end of time.


End file.
